general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Jerome (William deVry)
| alias = Derek Wells | namesakes = | education = Attended Dartmouth | occupation = President, CEO of Crimson and The Press Mob boss for the Jerome family | title = | residence = Metro Court Hotel 1420 Quartz Ln, Rm 423 Port Charles, New York | parents = Victor Jerome (deceased) | siblings = Ava Jerome Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased) Dino Antoinelli (paternal half) Olivia St. Johnhttp://soapcentral.com/gh/ftrees/jerome.php (deceased) | spouse = | romances = Alexis Davis (one night stand) Cheryl Stansbury (affair; deceased) Carly Jacks (kissed; one date) | children = Sam Morgan (with Alexis) Lucas Jones (with Cheryl) | grandchildren = Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (via Sam) | grandparents = | cousins = | aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = Kiki Jerome (via Ava) Evan Jerome, Jr. (via Evan; deceased) | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white}} Julian V.Seen on his tombstone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SZQFVopodU/ Jerome (aka Derek Wells) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was originally portrayed by actor Jason Culp from 1988 to 1990. After 23 years of being presumed dead, the character was brought back to the series in 2013. Veteran soap actor William deVry debuted in the role of Julian Jerome on July 30, 2013, using the alias Derek Wells. Storylines Introduction Julian comes to town trying to help his father,Victor, take out his rivals alongside Victor's other henchman, Duke Lavery. Julian took a bullet meant for Duke and before he died he told Duke to make his family's organization legitimize. Later that year it was revealed that Julian is actually alive Victor fake his death. Julian found out that Olivia was behind the hit that got him shot. Soon after, though, he found himself in a power struggle for his father's business with his sister, Olivia St. John, and his illegitimate half-brother, Dino. Dino tried to kill Olivia, and ended up leaving her with a severe brain injury that required her to be institutionalized. Dino was arrested, and Victor died after becoming insanely obsessed with Lucy Coe. Head of Mob & Presumed Death Julian would eventually become the head of the Jerome empire, but was seeking revenge on Duke for turning against his father. He enlisted Olivia to help him finally kill Duke. However, their plan misfired, and Duke's wife, Anna Devane, miscarried their unborn child. Olivia tried to alert Anna about Julian's plans, but Julian killed her before she could. Duke sought revenge on the Jeromes, and ended up dead. However, he later turned up alive, though it turned out to be an imposter named Jonathan Paget. Julian and "Duke" engaged in a shootout, and both ended up dead. Cheryl Stansbury gave birth to his son Lucas Jones in 1989 who was adopted by Tony Jones and Bobbie Spencer after Cheryl died in car accident in 1992. Return Derek Wells is the new owner of the firm (formerly owned by Todd Manning) controlling both the Port Charles Press and Crimson magazine. He arrived in Port Charles on July 30 after threatening to take charge of Crimson and the Port Charles Press from the current head, Connie Falconeri, due to the failing performance of the Press. Upon his arrival in town, he heads to Connie's office and takes it as his own. However, Connie's assistant, Maxie Jones, calls Connie, who comes to the office and tells Derek she does have a story that is going to put the Press back in the black. Connie leaves to get information, and Derek makes a mysterious phone call letting someone know he is in Port Charles. Connie later comes back and says she's not able to publish the story. Derek tells her to vacate her office, but Connie refuses to, saying she will publish the story, but she needs to get proof that it's a substantial story. Derek tells her to go get the proof, then calls the same mysterious person and asks them to come to the office. Plan revealed Later, Ava Jerome shows up at the office, and addresses Derek as Julian. "Derek" is revealed as Julian Jerome and Ava is his sister. The two of them are planning to regain control of Port Charles from Sonny Corinthos. Ava reveals that her daughter, Kiki, is engaged to Sonny's son, Morgan, and she's using that to gain a foothold for their plan. It's also revealed that they are behind the gambling ring that put Morgan into massive debt. Sam Morgan goes to the office looking for Connie, but instead finds "Derek." She asks him to publish a story for a bone marrow donor drive because her son, Danny, is sick and in desperate need of a bone marrow transplant. Derek agrees to run the story. However, after Sam leaves, Connie comes back, and gives him the proof for a major headline. Discovery of Daughter After the story runs, Julian faces the wrath of Ava, who is furious that Julian exposed her daughter's true paternity. Julian, though, says that it works to their advantage, and tells Ava to secure her position in ELQ. Julian goes to the bone marrow drive for Danny, and gets tested as a potential donor to show his support and make up for moving the article. Later, he goes to the hospital, and finds out he's a viable match for Danny. A relieved Alexis later tells "Derek" about how she couldn't find Sam's father because she only knew him for one night. When Alexis starts describing the night, Julian has a memory flash, and realizes he is Sam's father. Julian wants to tell Sam the truth, but Ava dissuades him, saying his identity will be exposed. "Derek" comes in to get screened for the bone marrow transplant, and meets Danny for the first time. Despite promising Ava not to tell the truth, Julian is tempted to do so when he's with Sam and Danny, though he refrains and asks Sam to let him be a part of her life. After Julian performs the transplant, he checks up on Danny via Alexis & Sam. Ava is irritated by this, and tells Julian she thinks he's distracted from their plan because of his "newfound family." Julian corrects her, saying he hasn't forgotten their goal to take over Sonny's organization, and reminds Ava who is in charge. Taking down Sonny When one of their henchmen, Vince, is kidnapped by Sonny's men, he gives up the name "Julian Jerome" as his boss. When he is let go, Ava & Julian find him at the pier, where they kill him for his betrayal. Julian & Ava talk about their plan to bring down Sonny, and Julian later finds Carly Jacks & Felix DuBois on the pier, and tries to cover. Julian meets with his enforcer, Carlos Rivera, who helps Julian destroy one of Sonny's shipment while Ava keeps Sonny distracted by throwing a wedding reception for Kiki & Morgan. Crimes Committed *Committed various crimes while working for and running the Jerome organization 1988-1990 *Kidnapped and murdered his sister Olivia 1990 *Operated an online gambling ring and knowingly lured Morgan Corinthos into gambling debt 2013 *Murdered Vince a henchman within his organization 2013 Family tree See also *Jerome mob family References/Notes Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Ann Marcus Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2010s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome family Category:Jerome mob family